


The link to Aku-  The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test)

by Gknight21



Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: Taking place at the same time as the KK(Kingdom keepers) adventure, the Rouge boys are faced with the daunting task to retrieve the Keeper books before the knights and girl rouges finish their mission and get trapped in the book's universe forever (Also the Villains' progress will be explored as this will be the Rouge boys' first test) Stay tuned to find out...
Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the new years eve adventure in 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix'.  
> The rouges of time belong to Disneylover93. 
> 
> I own Nick Wizard.
> 
> The Powerpuff girls, MLP, Disney, Marvel, Skullgirls, Mysticons and any other future potential crossover characters belong to their respectful owners. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of this plot and crossover story. Thank you!
> 
> Note: this shows how the team that would become known as 'Team Shadowfire' started

While the adventure with the Kingdom keepers was happening, at the meeting room inside Disney Castle….

"So, I called you all here about the threat of not just the Big Bad but the reverse flash -who is still at large-, Fukua, Salem has not been caught yet since she committed the worse act of all, Killer Frost who escaped the mirror realm with Savitar's help before he was erased by the paradox and of course 'Dark Zero' plus Aku (for the most part). We need to find out what their motives are as the Knights are still training to achieve their next level as we speak" Mickey announced.

In this meeting was Rinazuki who represented the moonflowers, Mickey and Oswald, The Wolf and Ashi, Connie and Garnet for the crystal gems, Marie and Carol represented the group of friends (When I visited their world anyway) from 'Skullgirls' and Zak Storm and Cece representing their crew.

"I suggest we form a strategy while the knights are away on their book mission" Oswald suggested.

"Well we'll need to organise a group and then form a plan" Connie added.

"However, we could do with some dragon assistance" Cece pointed out.

"Yes, but what about Darkstalker? He hasn't been seen since the last battle with Nick Wizard" a new voice added as the Lamb appeared to join the conversation.

"I have been keeping tabs on the heroes during their crossover adventure and they are doing well however my other friends whom Yen Sid knows about have noticed that there has been a shift in power as even though Nick Wizard is secure with Zak's crew. Fukua is on the move for Aku but they are trying to contact Sora for some extra help as we speak" The lamb explained.

Flashback:

_J ust 3 days after Nick Wizard was sent to the mirror dimension, He sent a message through his RWBY scroll watch to Coral._

_After the message was sent, Nick Wizard watched as Fukua managed to escape from the Mirror realm with Mordo's help._

_Mordo, who was wearing his usual green robes, got a distress signal from the mirror dimension and used his sling ring to get there._

_"Can you help me get out please?" Fukua begged._

_Nick Wizard gently darted his eye from Mordo to Fukua in response._

_"Ok, where do you want to go?" Mordo asked, politely._

_"Corona, I need to pick up a few people. Right, Nick Wizard?" Fukua stated._

_Nick Wizard simply nodded._

_He gave her a small note._

_"Only read it when you're with Varian" He whispered into her ear._

_"Understood, sir" She replied._

_"Go" Nick Wizard sad bluntly in a low voice._

_Mordo created an orange whirling portal to Corona and took Fukua with him._

_Nick Wizard smiled._

_Oh Aku, you have your work cut out for yourself he thought._

_There was an alarm sound as Zak's crew came running to Nick Wizard's cell in pure shock._

_-end of flashback-_

"Looks like two of us will have to go undercover to find out what the big plan is from Aku's side" Marie added.

"I suggest someone who can blend it to do it" Carol (Painwheel) pointed out.

"Caramba can make us better gadgets that can change our appearances, so we can get into Aku's group?" Zak reminded them.

"However, your voice is recognisable, and the flash can't help us on this mission" Mickey added.

"But you don't need the flash this time, you can include Vibe on this mission" The lamb offered.

"That's a great idea. Mickey?" Zak replied.

"Go on but bring Rinazuki with you, she will be able to help you get out of a jam when necessary" Mickey stated as a portal was opened for Zak, Cece, Marie and Rinazuki to go through to the flash's world.

"Do you think we forgot any bad guys?" Oswald asked.

"I hope not" The lamb replied as it teleported away again.

Clovis, Crogar, Caramba and Randy Cunningham stayed in the mirror dimension to keep watch on Nick Wizard while the others were away.

Meanwhile….

A figure smiled while holding the complete collection of kingdom keeper books.

They travelled to Earth 1 to find Devoe, even though he had been 'dead' for three months now since Barry was put in jail and got a message to meet him.

They left the books in Devoe's care to make sure they were protected on his desk before Devoe came in and teleported the both of them to his laboratory in the pocket dimension.

"Hello, young one. Did Obake, President Morty, Salem, Meteora and Coral get the message about next year?" Devoe AKA 'Brainstorm' asked.

"Yes, they received it. What would you like to do in the meantime?" The figure replied, curiously.

"You, my dear, will need to gather the ones known as Nova, Necrafa, Paradox Queen, Infinite, Gunmar and Two-face to Old Corona to see Varian. They're going to work together to help Gunmar build his army and assist Varian with his plan while observing other worlds. This is all going to help with my developing plan" Devoe replied.

"As you wish" The figure turned to leave.

"Wait, when you're around Necrafa, be VERY careful. You can't let her know you're back….Tazma" He warned her.

She nodded before summoning a portal to leave.

"This coming year will be very fun indeed" Devoe grinned.

Meanwhile….

Outside Townsville (In the universe of the original with elements of the reboot continuity), a man with blonde hair and blue tinted glasses wearing a white shirt was trying to recreate Professor Utonium's formula of the Powerpuff girls:

'Sugar, Spice and everything nice'

However, he accidently added Chemical W instead.

He created his own 'Little girl' called Bliss.

Bliss had dark skin, a white dress, and purple eyes similar to Bunny with long neon light blue hair, with brown highlights(Her hair was meant to be light brown but the chemical W altered it), with a darker blue outline wearing a pastel blue headband with a pink heart adorn upon it.

"Bliss, my own Powerpuff girl. These three girls, they've been here longer than you but you can show them that you're 10 times better than them. As a present, I got you a pet" The man known as 'Dick Hardly' said as he presented her with a tiny elephant.

"Cool, a pet." Bliss said, happily and hugged the elephant.

"Hmmm…I'll name you….Meh" She added with a smile.

However, all this happiness made her hair create blue electricity as she accidently blew a hole in Dick's lab.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get training first before you face those girls" Meh stated.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Bliss cried.

"Of course, he can. Now then, let's start with the basics first…" Dick began.

Time past as the Powerpuff girls were now roughly 8 or 9 and Bliss was aged up to 7.

Her emotional telekinesis/ exploding powers caused her to age up a bit too fast over the years to catch up with the three girls.

Mojo saw this as a good time to talk to Bliss himself.

"Bliss, if we team up, we can defeat the Powerpuff girls together and destroy this blasted town!" Mojo cried.

Then he laughed evilly.

"You know I can hear you laughing right?" Bliss pointed out.

"Darn it!" Mojo muttered.

"But about your offer, it's very tempting but what about Meh?" Bliss asked.

"He can join Mojo too" Mojo sighed.

Bliss cheered.

"I'm in" She stated as she shook his hand.

Just then, a giant airship appeared with the famous Tempest Shadow aboard with the green orbs that turn people into stone.

She had a dark purple/orchid coat, opal eyes and a moderate rose mane with lighter edges wearing a black uniform with two blue lightening bolts where her cutie mark would have been and a broken horn.

She was all alone due to leaving the friendship festival after Twilight Sparkle saved her life, feeling the need to be left alone and continue with what her plan was all along: Show everyone what she can **REALLY** do without Storm King.

"Colourful villains, in exchange for your services, I will help you defeat your enemies. However, you'll need to come with me to do just that along with taking over Equestria" Tempest suggested.

"Alright, but I suggest we go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo first" Meh replied.

"Oooh! Good idea!" Bliss cried, innocently.

"Think of it as a test for my 'friend' here and this guy" Meh added as Mojo waved when Meh said 'this guy'.

"Ok, hop aboard. We'll be there by sun down" Tempest remarked as she led them inside the ship.

To be continued….

**I know the timeline can be a bit confusing, but this happens at the same time as the Kingdom keepers adventure. I hope you've enjoyed this new story so far and don't worry some 2018 stories will be coming out as time moves on (And yes, I will add a updated Timeline with this story at some point).**

**I do enjoy Devoe and Tempest as villains, so I just HAD to include them with a much better origin story for Bliss in a story together.**

**I will do my best to avoid making inconsistencies when I can.**

**Happy new year (If You're reading this on the 1** **st** **January 2018) and have a great 2018.**

**See you tomorrow! (As I write this on the 31** **st** **December 2017)**

**Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2- traveling, Infinite and crossing paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Trollhunters season 2 btw so some major spoilers for that show.  
> I don't own the characters from OK KO, Tangled the series, Transformers Prime, Trollhunters, Big hero 6 series, Flight Before Christmas (originally released as Niko & The Way to the Stars) and its sequel, Mysticons, Welcome to the Wayne, Motorcity, Sonic Forces and the PPG reboot/ OG series.
> 
> There are Spoilers for the 'Secret of the Sundrop' episode from the Tangled series. However, most of it is from the perspective of the villains. So please watch the episode if you want to know what exactly happens on Rapunzel's end, ok? You have been warned.
> 
> Note from 2021: Riley is also owned by Disneylover93.  
> Also I gave Bliss a 'redesign' in appearance and backstory to fit her better with the original show's continuity.

**-** In Lakewood Plaza Turbo at Night-

Inside GAR's, TKO's shadowy form was lurking in the shadows waiting for someone.

A tall figure with a slender body and greyish-purple skin with only his stubbled chin, mouth and nose visible under a black hooded scarf wearing a light black trench coat with dark black gloves and boots arrived and tapped the door in Morse code.

"Shadow figure?" Turbo KO asked.

He went towards the door.

"TKO, I need your help with something" Shadowy Figure began in a distorted voice.

Before he could go into further detail, Tempest's airship appeared to collect them.

"TKO and Shadowy Figure, I request that you join us. We can help you with your glorb agenda" Bliss announced in a confident voice at Tempest's suggestion.

Shadowy Figure brought out a glowing white orb (which was a glorb) from his right hand.

"Alright, we'll come along for now but first: What's the catch?" Shadowy Figure asked.

"You get to help us with something that involves observing other villains and other enticing activities" Tempest replied, coldly.

"Deal, let's go" Turbo KO stated as his form changed to his physical appearance.

T.K.O. looked similar to K.O but had his dark brown hair down, two fangs and other sharp teeth which was almost always visible, purple eyeshadow and a single snaggle-tooth when his mouth was closed wearing purple spiked wristbands that replaced regular red wristbands, a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, dark blue shorts and purple legwarmers.

Bliss teleported out of the ship and retrieved them in the blink of an eye only to pass out when they were all back inside the ship.

Next was San Fransokoyo.

Mr Yama, the tall guy from the bot fight underground, was still in prison as Hiro was getting help from his friends to get ready for college in the next few months.

Shadowy Figure and a messenger with purple robe that had a red ogre-like symbol on it were sent to visit him in prison.

"Mr Yama, Obake has big plans for you. Once you are released from prison, you need to get a sculpture for him. It's very important and in return, he'll make sure you keep your freedom" The messenger stated.

"Alright, how do I stay in contact with this guy?" Mr Yama asked.

The messenger swiped his phone and put in a few digits before returning it.

"Now, he can contact you whenever he wants." The messenger stated, dryly.

"Say um, Obake person. Can you ask your boss if he would be willing to help us in the future?" Shadowy figure asked, politely.

"I'll see what I can do." The messenger replied as he gave him a small phone with Obake's symbol on it.

"If he says yes to your request, you will get a call on that phone" he added.

"Thank you. Good luck with your task, Yama" Shadowy figure smirked as he returned to the ship.

As the ship continued the journey to Corona, the crew picked up White wolf and Black Wolf from Flight Before Christmas and its sequel along with Eagleator from Unikitty and Red from 'Motorcity'.

Black Wolf was an agile black wolf with yellow eyes.

His sister White wolf was a bulkier wolf than her brother who had white fur and black eyes.

Eagleator was a blue eagle-alligator hybrid with a yellow-green head with three darker green spikes on the back of it, large eyebrows, green irises with a red scar over his right eye thick blue arms with black and dark grey feathers on the shoulders, a pair of black wings on his back wearing a dark blue tank top with dog-tags and bandages at the bottom, a pair of blue boxing gloves with black bracelets with slate studs on them, a pair of cuffed black jeans and yellow-green bird feet.

Red was a former civilian of the place that was renamed 'Detroit Deluxe' who wore a cool silver, red and black suit with a red hourglass symbol and a helmet that had spikes and a black visor.

"You guys can join us in exchange for helping you all get back at your rivals and gain powerful allies" Tempest announced as Shadowy Figure led them aboard the ship.

"I intent to get reindeer meat for both of us!" Black Wolf hissed.

"Yes, We'll make sure you get reindeer for dinner" TKO said, coldly.

Once the new recruits were on board, they headed off to the next destination: The Wayne.

XXXXX

At the same time, Tazma had returned to Drake City with a careful cloak disguise to face Necrafa.

Necrafa was a tall skeleton with red slit eyes and no mouth wearing a long red cape with bat-like wings and armour along with a ruby necklace with four gems on the sides. Her second enables her to emit an unusually strong and ear-splitting ultrasonic shriek in a burst of red energy, is has more skeleton features along with a mouth than her normal mouthless face.

She carried a long, thin staff of dark magic in her left hand which emits dark magic in the form of red energy and travels to places in the form of red smoke.

"Necrafa, I am a messenger of a being known as 'The Thinker'. I would like you to form an alliance with him as you could help with a crucial plan in the future. In return for your co-operation, we will make sure we supply a fitting army to destroy the Mysticons and any other enemies you share with the others" Tazma offered in a disguised voice.

"Very well, I accept on one condition: You keep Tazma as far away from me as possible!" Necrafa hissed.

"Understood, your majesty" Tazma replied, quickly.

Then she remembered something.

"We need you to come to this location today, so you can observe a new villain and then meet other villains that are being recruited" She added as she gave the dark queen Co-ordinates for Old Corona.

Necrafa pondered this offer.

"It's tempting but I'm not the teacher type. However, I will consider this part of the offer and send a messenger when I'm ready" She emphasised.

Tazma nodded and quickly left to go to Metropolis next for Infinite.

Necrafa turned to one of her undead skeleton spectre minions, specifically the one with a helmet with curving horns.

"Keep an eye on this messenger" She ordered.

General Tibion sprouted his wings and flew after Tazma at a distance.

In Metropolis….

Tazma found Infinte away from the city after he had escaped Sonic and Gadget (The wolf Avatar) and didn't return for the final fight with Eggman in his strange Phantom Ruby-infused mech thing.

"What do you want?" Infinte asked, coldly.

"Infinite, is it? I can help you regain confidence in your abilities if you form an alliance with me and my 'boss' the Thinker. All you have to do is go to Old Corona and wait for me to get there so we can observe a new villain. My associate Nova will help you get another assignment afterwards" Tazma offered.

"I don't recall you saying your name" Infinite pointing out.

"That's not important right now, Are you in?" Tazma insisted.

Infinite thought about it carefully for a minute before turning to face her while he was floating.

"Alright, I'm in. How can I find this 'Old Corona'?" Infinite asked, curiously.

Tazma created a ring bracelet similar to Shadow's power rings for Infinite.

"Keep this with you, I'll send you the co-ordinates to Old Corona. I'll meet you there in a few hours" Tazma stated as she gave him the silver and green ring communicator.

"Ok, I'll wait for your message" Infinite muttered.

Tazma nodded as she quickly left.

On her way to 60's Gotham, She tried to contact Nova.

Nova had been alerted of Riley's desire to manipulate Robin and get revenge on Danyal from Pandora.

This convinced her to answer the call.

"Nova, I need you to meet me in Old Corona. It's a long story" Tazma pleaded.

"Do you have any Jackal contacts?" Nova asked as she looked up beings who could alter a being's perception on her phone.

"Yes, I do and if you come to Old Corona, you can meet him for yourself" Tazma offered.

"Very tempted, Alright. I'll see you there" Nova replied just before the line ended.

-During the five hour trip-

Bliss had tried to focus her concentration teleporting to Mojo who was two metres away from her in the control room.

She ended up straining her eyes during her concentration and ended up in the cargo bay where prisoners are sometimes kept.

"Argh! I'll never get this right!" Bliss complained.

"Kid, you gotta keep practising for this whole mission thing to work out" TKO grumbled.

"What do you have in mind?" Bliss asked, in curiosity.

"Think of someone you're aquatinted to or picture someone you hate and then keep them in your mind as you think about where you want to teleport" TKO suggested.

So Bliss tried to follow his advice:

She pictured Mojo as she tried to teleport to the upper deck only to end up in the control room.

She kept trying for 10 hours straight until eventually she began to get the hand of it but by concentrating too hard, it burned out her energy into exhaustion.

"You're getting better, kid. Although your emotions..." TKO began.

"What about it?!" Bliss cried as her eyes began to glow.

"They're still unstable" TKO smirked.

"Easy, Bliss. We can't have the ship exploding while we're still in the air!" Tempest cried.

"TKO, are you baiting Bliss into exploding again?" Mojo asked, in a unamused voice.

TKO was intentionally quiet.

Mojo growled.

"Stop baiting her or you'll get us all killed!" Mojo hissed.

"Noted" TKO said, in a sassy voice while Mojo dragged Bliss away to the main deck with Tempest.

"We'll keep training your abilities but whenever we're on the ground for now" Mojo sighed.

"Bliss, We're going to need your abilities in the city up ahead" Tempest announced.

-End of flashback-

Back in Central city….

The Thinker was reviewing his list of Bus metahumans for his plan over New year's eve.

His wife, 'The mechanic' was out getting intel while getting food for the week.

On the list was as follows:

_Ramsey Deacon AKA Kilg,_

_The Weeper,_

_Dominic Lanse AKA Brainstorm,_

_Becky Sharpe AKA Hazard,_

_Ralph Dibny AKA Elongated Man,_

_Mina Chaytan AKA Black Bison,_

_Sylbert Rundine AKA Dwarfstar,_

_Izzy Bowin AKA The fiddler etc._

He got up on his right hand-side screen pictures of the 6 totems of Zambezi and Abraham Kane.

"They will be keys for my 'Enlightment'. Now to make some calls" The Thinker mused to himself.

Inside Tempest's ship….(5 hours later)

Bliss was trying to play card with Mojo to pass the time as they were now heading to Corona with the villains they had gathered so far.

"Snap!" Bliss squealed.

"Argh! No fair! You cheated!" Mojo cried.

"Isn't that what we do?" Bliss pointed out.

Mojo's frown instantly turned into a malicious grin.

"You learn fast, Bliss. You're defiantly an interesting Powerpuff" He observed.

"How so?" Bliss inquired.

"You're not like the others, I Mojo Jojo, have faced. You haven't tried to punch me in the face or ruin my life like they did. Plus, your powers are unique to you and you have potential to grow into the greatest Powerpuff Townville has ever seen!" Mojo stated.

Bliss looked at him in awe at the very idea, not realising she was falling for his 'tricks' even if there was a hint of truth in what he said.

"So broken unicorn, when do we get to feast?!" White wolf, sister to Black wolf, demanded.

"After you have assisted us, you'll get all the reindeer meat you want" Tempest reassured them.

"Teach me how to be the best Powerpuff girl" Bliss remarked.

"I have just the task for you, young one." Tempest stated just as she received a message from Tazma about meeting up in Old Corona.

She then got up on her screen a picture of a tall building with at least 16 floors on it.

"You're going to deliver a note to the villain of that building for us. It might come in handy someday" Tempest advised.

Shadowy Figured helped Bliss write the note as they travelled to 'The Wayne' building.

Then Bliss teleported inside the building.

"Excuse me sir, where does the mysterious blonde lady live?" Bliss asked the Doorman innocently.

"Apartment 8i on the 8th floor, second door on your right" The doorman replied.

"Thanks" Bliss smiled as she then zoomed up the stairs while teleporting into each floor to check if she was close.

30 minutes later, she reached Apartment 8i and left the note on the top desk drawer for the blonde-haired spy who was currently out near the M.O.N.S.T.E.R. (Metallic Octagonal Non-Static Terminal Escape Route) collecting more data on the other Wayne Phenomenons for the organisation **Calliope**.

The Spy from Apartment 8I was a tall, pale-skinned woman with a long-pointed nose and dyed (according to Olly) blonde hair tied in a messy bun with long strands of hair framing her face wearing a dark grey business suit jacket over a white button-up shirt, with a matching skirt, light grey leggings and dark grey shoes with a slight heel.

"Hopefully, she'll use this to her advantage" Bliss whispered as she teleported back to the ship.

Meanwhile…

Nova was out with CJ, after secretly observing Penn Zero's team on a few missions, going to visit the night villains from 'PJ Masks'.

Nova sighed.

"I know Tazma wants me to meet her and the other villains in Old Corona but we must do these errands for Aku" She stated.

"Too bad, we're meeting with Amateurs" CJ scoffed.

Nova checked her list.

"After this, we meet with Starscream and then help Fukua avoid Sora and the Disney Police" Nova read.

CJ sent a message to Uma about her crew teaming up with Aku.

However, they had no idea that Zak Storm, Rinazuki, Cece, Marie and Vibe (AKA Cisco) were working towards getting into the group disguised as Shannon, Rippen, Lord Boxman, The milkman and Diablo.

To be continued….

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, What I plan to do with Devoe is different from what the show is doing and I plan to develop Izzy AKA The Fiddler better especially with her relationship with Ralph when I reach that point in time.**

**Do feel free to suggest ideas on what to do with Fukua, Varian and Bliss. I'm actually a bit stuck on how to develop Bliss into a villain.**

**Just remember that this story is connected to 'Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan' as some plot points in this will be resolved in that story.**

**Question of the week: Have you heard of Final Space and do you wantit to appear in a story?**

**See you next time, guys!**

**Grace, Out!**

** PS: any idea how to connect Necrafa to Proxima? **


	3. Chapter 3- Trollhunter resistance, Corona setup and Mysticon lies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Spoilers for the 'Secret of the Sundrop' episode from the Tangled series and the last few scenes of the Trollhuters season 2 finale. However, most of it is from the perspective of the villains. So please watch the episode if you want to know what exactly happens on Rapunzel's end and the trollhunters, ok? You have been warned.
> 
> Oh and the cameos of certain Final Space characters who appear or are mentioned throughout this story belong to Olan Rogers and the writers of the show. I'm just borrowing them for foreshadowing. Note: Andrew is Hubert's cover name.  
> I own Valarina.

After convincing Two-Face to make a pact with the group she was forming, Tazma went to Arcadia Bay to convince Gunmar to join the alliance.

-In Arcadia Oaks-

Gunmar and a handful of his army had been accidently released from the Darklands and were currently in Troll Market under the town.

Trollmarket was great underground metropolis several meters underground, connected to the entrance by a long bright crystal staircase with houses, bridges and trading posts arranged around the rock, all kinds of minerals and crystals everywhere that provide illumination and in the center is the Heartstone, the source of life and sustenance of all the Trolls.

Gunmar was a tall but intimidating troll with one glowing yellow/blue eye, two large horns on his head which span out from the sides of his head, yellow teeth, a small amount of hair on his head and black skin with an outline design that glowed orange due to him absorbing most of the heartstone in Trollmarket.

This was after Gunmar had used his Decimaar Blade to use some of the troll residents into mindless Gum-Gum trolls for his service just as the good trolls were trying to escape with the help of the trollhunters and their allies to the Janus Order's hideout.

Tazma arrived in the town just as the good trolls escaped with umbrellas. Seeing what the trolls looked like, she used her magic to change into one once she found the entrance to Troll Market.

In her troll form, horns replaced her blonde hair and her skin was grey with a rock appearance and blue glowing patterns all over her body like the krubera trolls. She kept her blue eyes but had a large black nose like the other trolls.

When inside the market, she came across Draal, former ally of the trollhunters and son of the previous trollhunter.

Draal was a large, muscular Troll with blue skin, a set of big horns on his head, two yellow eyes, spikey growths on his shoulders, arms, and back with patterns on his shoulders, chest, and chin wearing a ring in his nose, a brown leather kilt with a wide black belt, which has a triangular gold buckle, green and brown leather wrapped on his right wrist and a mechanical prosthetic for his right arm.

"Hello, I'm looking for Gunmar. I'm Tazma the terror and I have a offer he won't be able to resist" Tazma stated.

"You're talking to him" Draal replied while his eyes were still glowing blue.

"What?" Tazma asked in shock.

"This troll you see standing before you was the mighty Draal, but I, Gunmar, am controlling him now" Gumar said through Draal.

"That's very impressive. Lord Gunmar, my associates and I are willing to help you conquer more than just Arcadia if you're willing to do something for us in return" Tazma offered.

"And what could you possibly offer to me that the Jaunus Order already tried?" Gunmar threatened.

"You could take Chernaborg's place as the most intimidating creature in the multiverse and slay the Rouges and Disney knights once you've conquered over worlds after you've let us part of your army?" Tazma asked, timidly.

"Hmm…. Tempting but you've forgotten one thing: We are not immune to SUNLIGHT!" Gunmar cried causing Tazma to wince.

"I think my associates and I can work around that weakness" Tazma said, weakly.

"Good. Let me know when you need my army but don't let me down or I'll turn you into my next slave" Gunmar said, menacingly.

"Understood, sir" Tazma replied, swiftly as she gave him a summon contact gem to keep in touch.

Then she quickly escaped to go to Corona.

That evening in Arcadia Oak..

Claire was summoned to the mysterious 'Pale lady' known as Morgana due to her connection to her weapon the shadow staff.

Morgana was a floating gold figure with a crown and glowing green eye emitting a fire-like aura from her body.

Normally, Claire would have brown eyes and black hair with a lot of colourful barrettes in it and a blue streak. However, that streak was now white and her eyes had turned dark yellow when she was being controlled. For some reason, she was still wearing her usual a light purple turtleneck shirt with a darker pink skull and the word "HAMLET" under a short dark purple jacket, a short blue skirt and grey leggings with black shoes.

She retrieved the head of a troll that her friend Jim Lake jr defeated a while ago known as 'Angor Rot' and through her shadow portal brought it to the place that Morgana was in.

Morgana used her green magic to retrieve Angor Rot's head.

"You shall rise again, my champion and set me free!" Morgana cried as she got her hands on his head.

"And as for you, child, we're linked forever. We are now ONE!" Morgana stated as Claire smiled.

Between that moment of Morgana laughing, Claire was controlled to go back to bed and had a **nightmare** of doing those exact things in sheer terror.

Morgana, on the other hand, used her telepathy to alert Dictatious that Gunmar has to replace the deceased Chernaborg once his army is ready with help from her and Tazma's associates.

"Pale lady, I'll let Usurna know of this plan at once. This invasion of the surface world will be fun indeed!" Dicitatous cried with joy.

Dictatious looked just like his brother Blinky, except he had black and frizzy hair, green skin and a blue nose with about 6 eyes that were misty due to him loosing his sight in a attack.

As that was happening, Pandora informed Two-Face of Riley's contacts and got in touch with her to arrange a plan regarding a certain Magpie hero….

Meanwhile

With Fukua on the run, the Disney police was going around the clock with Sora's assistance searching for her. They were unaware that Fukua was hiding in Old Corona where Mordu had taken her to in secret.

Sora led the Disney police to the wrong place due to getting a false lead to Lakewood Turbo Plaza by an anonymous source.

Outside Corona

Tazma who was wearing her hooded cloak again was heading to Old Corona when she noticed a mysterious person wielding a black sword from the same material as the black rocks that were on the path to the Old Corona village.

This warrior person had white hair that was tied in (possibly in a ponytail) with half of her face covered in red face paint (?) while wearing a red, yellow and blue outfit with fur boots and a mark on the back of her hand, that is of a circle with three lines close to the centre and near the left side edge of it.

The warrior glared at Tazma as she hurried along the path to reach Old Corona before the warrior did in suspicion.

Tempest's ship arrived at the village just as the first attack on the castle occurred in the form of one automaton machine that had been disguised as a music winder present for Rapunzel's 19th birthday.

"Hello, are you the known known as 'Varian'?" Fukua asked as Tempest and the others came out of the ship while Tazma was racing to the village.

"Yes, I am. Who wants to know?" He questioned.

"Me. I'm Fukua, we have all been sent here to observe you and learn to work together to achieve our goals. Plus, I was given a note to show you all" Fukua replied.

"Well, I'm planning on doing some experimentations for the next phase of my plan: changing forms" Varian stated.

"Do you want to broadcast a message to the castle when your fog devices are ready?" Tempest asked.

"Yes, um maybe you can help with that?" Varian suggested.

"With pleasure" TKO grinned.

"Before we begin helping this young boy and our observations, I have a note to show you all from Nick Wizard himself" Fukua chimed in.

They turned to face her as they got close enough to see said note.

"'Dear Villain candidates,

Once you have observed and helped Varian, I suggest helping Aku to ensure his future survival later down the line with a plan that some of you can supply him with and then help the one known as 'Brandon Kyle' and cartoon Maleficent prepare for 'Dark Zero's eventual appearance.

In the meantime, gather whoever you can. Whether its trolls, a cartoon cult etc. Just make sure your ship is balanced and remember if you're going to meet Devoe in 2018, please do it.

It could even the playing field.

Also, someone in Central City has the Kingdom Keepers books with the knights and girl rouges inside.

If anyone can grab it and burn it before they escape, gets to lead the group permanently.

Good luck,

Nick Wizard

PS: If you're wondering why I haven't made an attempt to escape yet, it's because I don't need.

Keep a look out for a teal and white cat figure too'" Fukua read.

Meanwhile….

A spy for the Separatists of Saporia was keeping a watchful eye on Varian and the other villains to see if there was an opening for another attack and witness the kind of potential Varian has.

Varian made the finishing touches to his old-fashioned machines known as automatons with green looking windows for stage three of his plan and used his concoction on Rudiger just before nightfall for stage two.

"You get to help me kidnap a member of royalty" Varian stated with a grin as he used one of the tunnels to see his racoon to the castle while getting Bliss and TKO to plant orb fog machines near the castle to make his threat intimidating.

The other villains watched in amazement as his plan was set in motion just after Rapunzel got help to escape her room prison.

Varian used his fog machine to make his speech atmospheric as TKO and Shadowy Figure helped his sound projection.

"People of Corona! Something big is coming which the King has been hiding for so long. In a matter of days, the kingdom and castle will be overcome with it That very thing is already past the outskirts of Corona. I have asked for help and have been ignored. I will NOT be ignored any longer! I have developed a new serum and created something Special for you all!" Varian's voice announced.

The monstrous raccoon was unleashed into the fog to catch the guards and Rapunzel off guard to terrorize them all, even citizens.

Many royal guards were injured during the attack in the process.

While Rapunzel, Cassandra and the guards dealt with the monstrous Rudiger into a trap, Bliss used her teleportation/clocking ability to help Varian get inside the castle undetected.

There were some guards inside, but Varian used one of his colourful spheres to trap their legs in place as Bliss tailed him to the royal bedroom.

"Vari-" Arianna began just as Varian knocked her out quickly and then nodded at Bliss.

The young powerpuff teleported all three of them back to his lab just as the only guard inside realised the queen was gone and ran outside to tell the King.

At his home in Old Corona, Varian had Arianna tied up.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. You're just the bait for Rapunzel, if my 'math' is right, her hair will be able to free my dad" Varian stated.

"And what about after you free him?" Arianna asked, with concern.

"After? I'm going to make Corona pay for pushing me away!" Varian cried.

As the night progressed and Rapunzel spoke to her dad before gathering the citizens to form a plan of attack, Varian made sure Bliss and Tempest were on stand by for support.

As Cassandra and Eugene were in on the plan and Varian prepared his machines, he started to sing about how ready he was about this confrontation as each sides' plan was set in motion:

**-The song 'Ready as I'll ever' be occurs-**

As Eugene and Cassandra's party were fighting Varian's army of Automatons outside, Rapunzel, along with Frederic and Pascal snuck into his house and attempt to ambush him. However, they found a stuffed dummy in his place and were caught in his trap.

"You must use your hair for my drill to free my father or the queen will get the same treatment" Varian threatened as he poured one of his chemicals onto the black rock near the chain that the Queen was attached to.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel looked him in the eye.

"I'll do it" She said.

"But-" The King began.

"I'll be fine, dad" Rapunzel reassured him.

Fearing for her mother's life, Rapunzel complies.

As Corona's royal guards and citizens battle the Automatons, Eugene noticed that Varian had shielded their timing cylinders, making victory against them seemingly impossible.

Eugune, after witnessing a black rock stab a automaton, found out that the Automatons can also be defeated by having them skewered on the black rocks.

"Everyone, use the black rocks to take out the machines!" Eugune called out.

Tempest and the other villains (with the wolves staying on the ship to avoid slaughter) joined the Automatons on the battlefield as the army tried to take out all of the machines.

Tempest fired a burst of sparking blue magic at soldiers and civilians while Bliss used her telekinesis to lift Pat, Stan, Lance Strong and Eugune off the ground and Mojo used his laser guns on the other soldiers.

TKO fired purple energy blasts at some civilians to protect the automatons.

As Varian put the drill to work, Rapunzel's hair began to react with the amber. However, the amber did not break as he had predicted, and all his continued attempts to do so started draining Rapunzel of her strength. Rudiger, horrified by Varian's action, eventually freed Pascal, who would then free Frederic, and then Arianna.

"Why didn't it work?! I did all the calculations. I wasn't wrong! It's not my fault!" Varian cried as he broke down at the failed attempt.

Frederic and Arianna comforted Rapunzel with an open HUG while Varian was having his breakdown at the amber.

When he saw the embrace, it pushed him over the edge.

"It's her fault" Varian said in bitterness as he motioned to Shadowy Figure to help him stealthily get away into his back-up plan.

"Where's Varian?" Rapunzel asked.

It seemed like he had 'ran away' but a large Automaton emerged from the ground with a red viewing window and Varian inside.

"If I can't get a happy ending, NO ONE WILL!" Varian cried as he tried to attack the royal family as they ran outside.

Cassandra tried to attack Varian's machine but Varian controlled one of the hands to capture her.

"Let her go!" Arianna ordered, only to be kidnapped by Varian's machine in its other hand.

"Since I lost my dad, maybe I should let you suffer too to make you understand" Varian said in a ruthless voice and attempted to crush them to death.

As Rapunzel horrifically looked on, the black rocks finally converged and surrounded her, much to Frederic and Eugene's horror.

However, when her hair touched the tip of the rocks, they sprouted away from her and skewered some Automatons. Now recalling when Frederic told her that she is connected to the rocks somehow, and Varian in one of her nightmares telling her to face her destiny, Rapunzel summoned and controlled the rocks to destroy the remaining Automatons and defeat Varian.

Afterward, the rocks broke a hole in a wall that separates Corona from the outside world and begin lay flat to form a pathway.

Defeated and arrested for his crime against the royal family, an unstable Varian vows revenge to make his father proud as he is taken away.

As Varian was arrest and taken into a wagon along with his pet Rudiger, he looked through the bars with a menacing but determined look.

"I will make you proud of me, dad, if it's the last thing I do!" Varian promised in a low voice as he was driven away to jail.

On Rapunzel's insistence, Frederic promised to find help for Varian, and vowing to find a way to free Quirin.

With her mother's support, and Eugene and Cassandra by her side, Rapunzel begin to follow the rocks to an unknown destination.

Tempest led the villains away from Old Corona to avoid capture towards her ship only to run into one of the Separatists agents while everyone else was distracted by Rapunzel.

"Don't worry, creatures. We plan on getting Varian and Lady Caine out in due time. You may practise your skills in our HQ while you wait" the Agent known as 'Camille' suggested as they led the group to a hidden location away from Corona.

It appeared to be an abandoned brick tower-like church with a timber frame (based on a 1780's church in Matzlow) on the outside but inside it had a room reminiscent to a monastery as the other purple robed members were passing by them.

The rooms were big enough to fit at least 50 people in them.

Hubert, one of the members who had tried to infiltrate Corona, helped the agent led them to their separate training room for young Bliss to use.

The training room resembled a dojo ever so slightly with the royal guards of Corona dummies as target practice and different medieval weapons to spar with.

"It's beautiful!" Mojo said in awe.

"Well then, you can train as long as you like. The guest rooms are to the right down the hall." Hubert (cover name Andrew) stated.

"Thank you" Bliss smiled, gratefully.

Tazma sent a message to Nova to meet them on the other side of Corona to the East to witness Bliss' power.

At this time, Nova had just met with Prime Starscream to arrange his alliance with Aku and share his knowledge about a special sword to the crazy demon.

Her meeting with the 'amateur' night villains from _PJ Masks_ -who were basically smart children- with CJ's assistance had gone well. It had just taken a few threats and blackmail/bribing arrangements to seal the alliance between them in order help them become 'Threatening foes' to their enemies.

She chuckled at the thought of how easy it had been.

Nova was going to meet Fukua in secret while CJ met up with Uma to arrange the plan to kidnap three heroes with Harry and Uma's assistance.

By the time, she found Fukua, Old Corona was back to being in business and everyone had stopped looking for her.

"Nova, the people you got a message from is with the Separatists outside Corona" Fukua stated.

"Valarina!" she called out.

A tall lady, who was roughly between 17 and 21, wearing a green and purple robe to conceal her face came out as soon as she had been called.

"I am Valarina Inola, a messenger and exchange student for the 'cult'" She stated.

"Ok, lead the way" Nova requested.

So Valarina led the two to the separatists' hideout as Bliss was practising her powers in the training room.

The hallway was made of stone and had flame torches along it.

Bliss used this time to test her telekinesis on the weapons with strained concentration.

Then she tried teleporting from one room to the next.

She only managed to get to the dining hall back to the training room before hitting the wall.

"Wow! That's impressive. You must be a new being altogether" Nova said in awe as she, Valarina and Fukua came in.

"Thanks, I'm just practising so I can get better and help my new team with their goals" Bliss replied, innocently.

"So, this is your **Team**?" Valarina asked, in an unconvincing tone.

"Yes!" Mojo answered quickly.

Everyone else looked away from Valarina's gaze nonchalantly.

"So, Bliss, how is your practise with your exploding power coming along?" Valarina asked.

"How did you…?" Bliss began.

"I have telepathy" Valarina replied with a cheeky smile.

"Really?" Bliss questioned with cute, begging eyes.

Valarina made direct eye contact and with little thought began to chuckle.

"What?"

"I did not realise your 7 year old comrade was THIS gullible" She laughed.

"HEY!" Bliss cried.

"Sorry, dear. I don't read mind. Don't have that kind of power. I heard your outburst earlier when the walls shook and a explosion echoed down the hall" Valarina confessed.

"How long are we gonna wait for Varian and Lady Caine to be broken out?" Tempest questioned, urgently.

"Hopefully not too long. The King will be distracted by trying to find ways to free his dad and Rapunzel is off on a scavenger hunt following rocks. They'll be out in no time. Maybe you can bring them and me on your little journey?" Valarina suggested.

They all stared at her in confusion.

"What? Andrew helps me keeps tabs on all of the events in Corona" Valarina stated.

"Yeah, I do, little miss observer" Andrew's voice smirked.

"Oh, you came" Tazma said, in surprise.

"Valarina has been with us for a few months and she excels at spying undercover in Corona" Andrew explained.

"Speaking of spying, I came across a mysterious person with a strange symbol on their hand like a circle with two lines through it. Is that from another cult?" Tazma asked.

"Sounds like you came across a member of the Demanitus order or Mysteriöse Demanitus Schriftrolle Krieger der Magie. That blacksmith of theirs (Corona), Xavier was a member with Qurin a long time ago. I've been told that they're the organisation that has a whole archive of scrolls on mystical events and items like those black rocks, the golden sun flower etc. It is possible some of their members could be descendants of Zhan Tiri without even realising. Their official cover name is the council of mystic archives although judging by what you've told me Tazma, this warrior could be acting on their own. I'll try to look into why they were on the same path as you while you were travelling to Old Corona" Andrew promised.

"Thank you" Tazma replied, gratefully.

"See you around, 'little ones'" Andrew teased before he left the room.

Tazma turned and sighed with relief before looking directly at young Bliss.

"Well then, Bliss. I suggest we train you as much as we can before we go and help Gunmar with his invasion in a couple of days" Tazma stated.

Bliss nodded.

She concentrated hard to levitate a sword into her hand.

"Let's Dance" She smirked.

As General Tibion watched the training from a safe hiding spot, Valarina went out to her dorm room and pressed a button on her bookcase.

It opened up to reveal an advanced computer room hub for distant communication with a seat that had a picture of a purple lizard with yellow eyes wearing a blue space uniform on it.

The bookcase closed behind her as she went to the seat and tapped in co-ordinates to start a call across the multiverse.

A hologram appeared on the monitor in the form of a shadow with yellow eyes (and black pupils).

"Valarina, what's your report so far?" A low, coarse voice from the hologram asked.

"I have witnessed a child display unique emotion abilities like electricity through exploding, telekinesis and teleporting alongside flying, super strength and durability in small doses. She's part of a 'team' with a broken unicorn, an emo, angry powerhouse(TKO), a shadowy genius, a genius monkey, a mage and a strange clone girl with moving hair" Valarina reported.

"Good work, Valarina. See if you can convince the villains this girl is part of if you can join them on their journey and observe how the heroes in this part of the multiverse are with their abilities compared to the villains" Her boss suggested.

"Understood, sir" Valarina replied.

She was about to leave when she remembered something.

"How is Ho-" She began.

"That's a need to know basis, Scout. Remember your original form and don't forget your mission" Her boss replied, abruptly.

His hologram vanished.

Valarina sighed as she looked at the picture on her seat before leaving to return to the training room.

A few days later, the mysterious warrior examined the path that Rapunzel and her entourage took and unsheathed a sword that sliced one of the rocks.

To be continued...

Cutscene:

It had now been two days since the books had been stolen by Tazma without anyone realising.

Naitus, Morgan, Mahad, Zander and Anakin went to the Disney Archives to resume their mission of guarding the Kindgom keepers books.

However, when they went inside, they finally realised the books were missing!

A note had been left behind by the thief addressed to them:

'Dear Rouge males,

It took you this long to figure out your precious books are gone.

If you're reading this, it means you've JUST noticed this fact.

Come to Central City if you seriously want them back but they might be burnt to a crisp by the time you get here,

Signed T'.

"We're gonna need reinforcements" Naitus stated.

-to be continued-

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank DaoAdreian and Writer2018 for their suggestions and advice regarding the group Quirin (Varian's dad) was apart of and tips on how to choose the Separatists' hideout description. I really appreciate the help guys! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter took so long because I had to figure who would lead Nova to the hideout and thus Valarina was created.**

**Her boss will be revealed in a different story but I'm sure all of you Final space fans can figure it out** **?**

**I hope you're enjoying my take on 7-year-old Bliss. I am trying my best to slowly develop her into a villain, but it will take time given her age.**

**So yeah, I had fun with showing the villains' perspective so far but don't worry, We'll get to see what the heroes have been up to real soon.**

**I hope the timeline isn't too confusing. I have to keep updating it because I'll always get more story ideas to fill the blanks between 'The Magic Awakens' and 'Universal Knights'.**

**So Mysteriöse Demanitus Schriftrolle Krieger der Magie means Mysterious Demanitus Scroll warriors of magic in German.**

**I will do my best to make sure the next chapter is exciting. I'm unsure of how long this story is since I'm just connecting the dots for my Aku's plan story set after 'Universal Knights' with other foreshadowing sprinkled through it.**

**Anyway, read and review or Necrafa, TKO and Mojo will attack you!**

**Grace, out!**

**PS: Don't be afraid to review with suggestions on what I could add in future!**


	4. Chapter 4- Helping Gunmar start his invasion, gathering allies and a battle of wit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mysticon parts are set after the episode 'Twin Star Unite!'. So, there will be spoilers regarding some of the character revelations from that episode and there will be some parallels to the episode 'The Dragon's Rage' as well.
> 
> The stuff with Gunmar and conquering other worlds will be revisited in a different story after this.
> 
> See if you can spot the hint that links to Final Space Chapter 7 ;)
> 
> Note: Inola means Black Fox in Cherokee. Siri mean Mystery in Swahili.
> 
> Kage is co-owned by AnonymousZGirl and myself.

"Guys, may I join you on your quest to take out your enemies?" Valarina asked while the villains were on their break.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Tempest questioned, coldly.

"I have some experience with swords from my time with the Spectral Hand and guns while I've been here with the Separatists." Valarina replied, confidently.

"Alright, you can come with us, but Shadowy Figure and Mojo will keep an eye on you" Tempest warned.

"Alright. So, do we have to pack now?" Valarina asked.

"It's best we do it now" Shadowy figure advised.

As they started packing, Andrew returned with 'Camille' and Lady Caine.

"I have good news and bad news" Andrew announced.

"Tell us the bad news!" TKO demanded.

"Alright, the bad news is that Varian has to stay in prison a little while longer, so we don't accidently alert the king and queen of where we're hiding. The good news is I have figured something about that mysterious warrior: They are one of many descendants of Zhan Tiri and is chasing Rapunzel to stop her from discovering more secrets about the black rocks" Andrew revealed.

"We got Lady Caine out with stealth while everyone was focused solely on helping Varian" 'Camille' added.

"So, right now the royal Family just knows we exist. They don't know that we're located in Mondlicht 40 miles from Mount Saison in the outskirts of Corona (East from the Eternal tower). So where do you plan to go next?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to head to Arcadia Oaks to help an intimidating troll conquer the human world in the form of trolls" Tazma replied.

"Well, if you go now, Varian might be out by the time your mission is complete" Andrew suggested.

"Alright, Valarina can keep you posted on our progress and be our link to you" Tempest confirmed.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Lady Caine smirked before the group began to head out.

"Infinite, come over to Old Corona. Nova would like to discuss with you about a candidate who might need your help" Tazma reported as she sent him the co-ordinates for Old Corona just before Nova and Fukua headed out to wait for his arrival at the same time.

As they left the hideout, Tibion returned to Necrafa in her cave to give her a report.

"Mistress, Tazma is among the villains going to a world of trolls. I can confirm that she was the one who came to you for help in disguise" He reported.

"Excellent work. Tonight, we attack Drake City with the Spectral dragon. I have an idea to get back at Tazma AND the Mysticons" Necrafa stated as she called the dragon to her in order to ride it.

"I'll gather the troops" Tibion offered as he quickly flew away to where his soldiers were huddled together.

Soon they all went flying out towards the city with the intention to destroy everything in sight.

-An hour later-

_Naitus, Morgan, Mahad, Zander and Anakin had left the Disney Archives and just reached Drake City._

Five girls were fighting an army of flying skeleton creatures lead by Tibion with Necrafa riding on the huge two headed Spectral dragon.

It was a black and gold creature with blue outlines on its neck, horns and face

Four of these girls were known as the Mysticons.

There was Princess Arkayna, the Dragon mage who doesn't remove her crown when transformed.

She was a tall human with dark auburn hair and violet eyes wearing a gold crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, green pants(Jeans) and white boots with a green dragon mask over her eyes.

Her weapon was gold and green staff that could fire green fireballs.

She was the 'official' leader of the group.

Zarya, the Mysticon Ranger (who was technically Arkayna's fraternal twin and normally has purple hair).

She had green eyes and blue hair with white tips wearing a blue shirt and pants (jeans) with a cape all with a wolf motif and a blue wolf-themed mask.

She wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows of lightning-like bolts of energy.

Emerald, the Mysticon Knight who had a unicorn theme.

She was a dwarf who has a long hair tied into a ponytail with shaved hair on top wearing a unicorn motif purple tank top with pants(jeans), brown boots, blue arm protection and a pink unicorn-themed mask.

The last known member of the group was Piper, the Mysticon Striker with a phoenix theme.

Piper had black skin, pointy ears, green eyes and red hair tied up in three parts like a three-pointed star shape wearing a yellow tank top with white pants (jeans), orange and blue streamers attached to her outfit and a blue phoenix-themed mask.

Their companion was Proxima Starfall, a young Astromancer.

She had light green eyes, pale skin, dark green hair in a bob cut wearing red glasses and the purple astromancer robes.

Proxima looked behind and noticed Naitus and co assisting them in battle.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?!" She demanded.

"We're the Rouges of time and we need your help to retrieve a special trilogy of books that have our friends inside" Naitus explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Zarya questioned with suspicion.

"Because we're heroes like you and if you help us, you can join our council group of allies" Zander confessed, hurriedly.

"Well I'm not joining!" Proxmia exclaimed as she fired mystical, purple-white star energy at Naitus and Mahad.

"Mysticons! Why both talking to them when you can take on me!" Tibion cried.

Mysticon Knight used her armour and rushed towards him with her sword.

Necrafa laughed.

"I can see it in your eyes, Mysticons. You're wondering why I haven't made the dragon attack yet. I dare you to attack" She taunted.

All four Mysticons used their bracers to summon their wolf, dragon, Unicorn and phoenix in energy form at the dragon but it was absorbed by the creature.

Necrafa used her screech to take down Zarya as Toboe tried to attack her head on.

"Wait!" Mysticon Dragon mage cried but Toboe still got blasted by Necrafa's staff.

"Ok, Dragon. ATTACK!" Necrafa ordered.

The dragon then began to siege the city with its blue fire.

"Ok, if we help you, will you be able to help with our Necrafa problem?" Mysticon Knight asked.

"Hopefully, yes" Naitus groaned in pain.

"Alright, Striker, Proxmia; stay here and hold her off. We're gonna help these guys" Arkayna stated.

Zarya nodded.

"Hold on, a sec-" Proxima began.

Only to her dismay, Dreadbane attacked which distracted Zarya as the others left with the boys leaving Proxmia in shock.

Through some tight loop holes, the boys manged to recruit Hartley, John Diggle jr (from 2046), the freedom fighters, Tangle the lemur, Team Timbers, Cassandra, the burners, Storm hawks, Sliver, Shadow and KO's friends.

As they headed to Central City, a note had been left in Devoe's hideout for the group.

The note left said:

'To the rouge boys,

If you wish to get your PRECIOUS book back,

Go to Arcadia Oaks if you DARE!'.

After reading the note, they looked for Devoe but he wasn't there.

So, they went off to Arcadia Oaks and in the progress ran into Jim, Claire, Eli, Steve and Nomura as they were leading the good trolls to the Janus Order's hideout.

"We need to come up with a strategic plan" Blinky, the leader of the 'good' trolls stated.

"Since Gunmar has Draal, I'm thinking we have to kill Gunmar to free all the souls he converted to his army" Claire suspected.

"Good idea but do you know his weakness?" Naitus asked, in fear.

Jim turned to Blinky and he nodded.

"We may have an idea but are you willing to help us?" Jim inquired.

"We're in" Mahad stated while grinning wildly.

Meanwhile in Trollmarket…

Tempest and Co were in troll form as Gunmar rallied his troops to go to the surface and take make the land from the humans.

"I've been told that I am to replace someone called 'Chernaborg' as most menacing creature ever. Well, tonight we go out and take back the human world for troll-kind. But fear not, I have a way to stop the sun from stopping our goals! And I promise you, that although Chernaborg may be gone, I WILL eventually replace him!" Gunmar announced before he led his army out of Trollmarket.

His army chanted his name in agreement.

With his Decimaar blade in hand and both Dictatous and Queen Usurna by his side, he headed out using his ability that he had gained from the heartstone energy to cast shade where he and his army walked to stop the sun from rising.

Red was sent on a scouting mission to look out for any heroes while Bliss had to watch the wolves with TKO on the ship during the invasion.

"Valarina, since you're a changeling here I suggest you help the changeling minions take out the humans in their sleep" Tempest whispered.

"Understood" Valarina replied as she changed back into her human form and rushed to join what was left of the changelings in Gunmar's army were going to target the front of the town while the rest went around attacking anything that moved.

"So how long to do with stay with them?" Shadowy Figure asked.

"Just until Gunmar proves he can replace Chernaborg. Then we can meet the heroes in battle in that city you got those books, right Tazma?" Tempest replied.

"Oh, yes. We'll be going to Central City to ambush the heroes" Tazma stated in a low voice.

"You there, stay focus!" Gunmar yelled through Draal.

So, some of the controlled trolls went around wrenching all the human objects and replacing them with troll artefacts as Tazma tried to think of a way to help the trolls stay protected from the sun in other worlds.

Shadowy figure got out a few glorbs and tested it on a nearby troll as they were walking with the soldiers.

The troll's helmet and skin glowed green as they went towards the faintest sign of sunlight.

When they touched it, nothing happened to their hand!

"Shadowy Figure, you're a genius! And you've saved our lives as well. This will help Gunmar conquer other worlds without fear of turning to stone. Mission accomplished" Tazma exclaimed for joy.

"Not so fast, villains!" A voice cried.

"The trollhunter! Back to get beaten again?" Gunmar mocked through Draal.

Jim was rather tall, slim 16 year-old young man with blue eyes and short dark brown hair wearing a silver suit of knight's armour, complete with breastplate, pauldrons, blue trimmings, greaves, and sabatons with the Amulet of Daylight in the centre, a black undershirt underneath and blue and white sneakers.

Steve had dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a teal shirt with a yellow symbol on it, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Eli was a very adorable 16-year-old boy, who had brown eyes, black, straight, messy hair that is parted to the left that is shorter on the sides wearing a green v-neck shirt, light brown cargo shorts, a black belt with a silver buckle, white socks, big dark tealish square glasses and black trainers.

The trollhunter crew and the Rouge boys tried to fight Draal and some of Gunmar's army.

Draal distracted Jim and Claire and she tried to use her shadow staff on him.

With the heroes distracted, Tazma used it as a chance to help some of Gunmar's army go to different worlds through different portals.

"Changelings who are still loyal and dark trolls alike, I have these portals open for you, so you have the opportunity to conquer other worlds. My team mates will help you go to an assigned world, so you can take over in subtle ways" Tazma stated.

"Anyone who is assigned to Terra Con prime, please report to me so I can let my associates get your identification papers ready for transfer" Valarina added.

So about 50 trolls in groups of 10 headed out to other worlds such as 'The Rush Zone', Paris VIA _Miraculous Ladybug_ , Drake City, Middleburg, Herkleston and Terra Con Prime.

In some places, there were mostly changelings hiding in plain sight but the regular trolls who did go through the portals were all given glorbs for sun protection.

Valarina then alerted her associates to get the identification papers ready in Terra Con Prime (The end section of the Universe) for each troll that arrived there so they wouldn't get killed on the spot.

"So, our mission is over, should we pick up Varian before heading to Central City?" Tazma asked.

"We can meet him again another time, we need to get the heroes to Central City and I have just the plan" Valarina grinned.

"Hey Heroes! Come and catch us!" TKO cried as Tempest made a portal to Central City to bait the rouges into following them.

Although the invasion of other worlds was going to plan, the glorbs' abilities would only last so long, so Gunmar returned to Troll Market to contact Morganna who revealed that she wished to revive Angor Rot to help with Gunmar's dilemma.

"Do you wish to bring the eternal night?" Morganna asked.

"Yes, so how do i do it?" Gunmar asked.

"You need the staff of Avalon" Morganna replied.

"And is there a way to cast eternal night on the worlds my army has invaded?" he asked.

"Yes but you'll need more glorbs, a blue headband child, a ambitious heir of the undead queen (Necrafa), A moon sorceress, a faithful double agent solider (Jeff), a 1970s dressed time traveller, a lying fox 'hero' (Volpina), American football mascots and an ambitious teenager with a cape." Morganna added.

Gunmar smiled.

"Will your servant be helping us?" he asked.

"Yes" Morganna replied as Claire with her yellow pupil-less eyes stood beside her.

-Back in Old Corona-

"So, this 'Riley' might need my abilities to manipulate her crush. Alright but will I be able to strike fear in heroes?" Infinite asked.

Nova got a message on her phone from Tazma.

"You can head over to Central City. The others will need your help fighting the heroes" Nova stated.

So, Infinite created a portal and went through with Nova slipping through as well.

"Two-face, I'm in the middle of a chase right now but are you willing to arrange a meeting for me?" She asked into her phone.

The answer was the one she had been hoping for.

Meanwhile in Drake City

Mysticon Knight was busy fighting General Tibion as Kitty and her brother fought Dreadbane.

Proxima was left on her own to face Necrafa on the Spectral Dragon.

"Your reign of darkness ends now!" Proxima cried.

"Child, I can see it in your eyes. You have faced lies and betrayal around your heritage. I can help you find out who your real parents were" Necrafa offered.

Proxima in that moment got an incredible idea.

She summoned an airship and led Necrafa away, making the others think she had a plan to destroy her.

"If you let me be your heir after you're destroyed, I'll help with something secret" Proxima proposed.

"I'm listening" Necrafa replied with intrigue.

So in low voices, they struck a deal as a portal opened to Central City so Arkana and Zarya got use their twin dragons power to destroy the spectral dragon.

Necrafa abandoned Dreadbane and the spectral dragon as the blue and green dragon attack destroyed it.

"I suggest we help those boys with their mission" Proxima suggested.

Mysticon Knight nodded as they all went back through the portal.

Once everyone was in Central City, the battle was able to begin.

The Ship had been parked near Star Labs as Bliss and the wolves had to be let out to join in the fight

"Where did you put the kingdom keepers books?!" Naitus cried as he used his fire to attack Tempest but she stopped it with her burst of lightening energy.

"I don't have it" Tempest replied, slyly.

Mojo used a robot modelled on Bliss to attack Dendy and the storm hawks.

Team Timbers had to face 'Darrell' as Nova watched in the background while Enid faced Eagleator and the wolves.

Mahad, Zander and the burners (consisting of only Mike and Julie for this mission) had to face Obake's surprise present (at Nova's request), The Mad Jacks.

They were a trio of operatives for hire sent by Obake to assist in this battle to show he was in for the alliance.

Sliver and Shadow were trying to take on Infinite who made them see the events of _'Sonic '06'_ to distract them.

Hartley used his soundwave powers to attack Eagleator.

John Diggle Jr used his future arrows to assist Hartley in the battle.

Tangle used her tail as a whip against the Mad Jacks.

Shadowy Figure used his glorbs to attack KO and his friends.

Mysticon knight used her sword to block Shadowy Figure's glorb attack which hit TKO.

TKO began to glow a darker shade of purple energy as he rushed towards the Mysticons only for KO to intercept.

"I'm not going back into your mind prison!" TKO cried as he broke free from KO's grip and punched him in the face.

"Who's says you're going back inside? You're just another version of TKO" KO confessed as he held his ground to stop himself from falling over.

"There is only one TKO!" TKO roared as he used his super punch on him rendering him unconscious.

"KO!" Enid and Rad cried.

"TKO, I suggest you stop fighting at once" Dendy ordered as the cheering of children were heard in the background.

"And why's that?!" TKO demanded.

"I stole the book back while Tazma was distracted" Dendy revealed.

Everyone froze mid-battle at this revelation.

"Say WHAT?!" Tazma cried.

Another Dendy appeared behind Dendy to her surprise.

"I'm the real Dendy, give it to me" 'Dendy' 2 stated.

"Who are you?" the real Dendy asked.

"I'm you from the future" 'Dendy' 2 replied.

"That is impossible" Dendy concluded.

When she was lost in thought, 'Dendy' 2 stole the books from her just as everyone else resumed fighting.

'Dendy' then morphed into a teenager orange cat alien with a blue mohawk known as Little Cato.

'He' gave the books to Shadowy Figure for safe keeping before getting out a sword to fight Naitus one-on one as Infinite's theme played in the background.

As everyone was lost in battle, Infinite used the phantom ruby to pull everyone into Null Space.

It was a dimension which was a purple void with floating cubes and net-like grids above and below that extend into infinity with only a road made up of purple cubes with lightning swirling around it to run on.

Jim and his friends were stuck in Arcadia bay putting up signs to ward off the gum-gum trolls after the army scattered as Gunmar wanted them to scout for items and locate the good trolls' new base while AAARRRGGHH snuck into Troll Market disguised as a Gum-Gum troll to overhear Gumar's plans as this was all happening.

Naitus created a flame sword with the firebird's help and clashed with 'Little Cato' in an intense sword fight while trying to avoid falling into Oblivion.

Bliss helped her 'team' fight the Rouge boys and their allies with her telekinesis and teleporting to beat up the Mysticon Dragon Mage (Arkana).

Varian, who had come through a portal, used his alchemy to trap the Mysticons by sending them through a portal straight to the ocean in Gemina.

Infinite used his cubes to attack all the heroes to stop them from reaching Shadow Figure.

As Naitus and all the heroes except KO, Proxima and Anakin were distracted, Proxima tried to use her star magic to steal back the book.

Shadowy Figure tried to catch the book, but KO used his power fist power on him to knock him out.

The book was levitated over to Anakin's hands safely.

"NO!" 'Little Cato' cried as he morphed back into Valarina and used her gun to shoot at Anakin.

Bliss used her electric explosion powers to halt Naitus and company from escaping before teleporting in front of Anakin, KO and Proxima.

"Don't make me hurt you because if I wanted to, I would hurt you so bad you wouldn't be able to stand" Bliss warned as her eyes began to glow, indicating her laser eyes about to go off.

"Go Bliss!" Mojo cried.

Bliss fired which made the trio back away as she looked up to see Mojo's robot of her.

"You made that for me?" Bliss asked in surprise.

"Er….Yes. I did, in honour of your progress of being one of us" Mojo replied, earnestly but in a very nervous voice.

"I like it" Bliss smiled.

As the two were talking, the rouge boys slipped away as the 'Fist Bump' song played in the background just as Sliver and Shadow forced the villains out of Null Space before escaping as well.

"You let them get away!" Tempest cried.

"We'll do harder next time. After all, we're a team now and I want to be as 'good' as you guys at this job" Bliss promised.

"Tempest, a word" Mojo requested once they back in the airship.

"If we keep mentoring her, Tempest, She will become as ruthless as us when she's older. We just need to teach her what she knows. She doesn't know any better and she's gonna be 8 next year" Mojo suggested.

"Alright. But make sure Bliss and TKO observe us in the field more before we let them on mission again, ok?" Tempest requested.

"Understood" Mojo replied.

"Alright team, from this day onward we will be coaching Bliss in our ways till she reaches her 18th birthday and she'll become the greatest hero (Villain in Reality) the multiverse has ever seen!" Tempest announced to the ship crew.

"I love this idea" Bliss remarked.

"Good, because your training will be raised to 11 with help from Zira, Meh the tony elephant and Necrafa" Tempest added.

-Meanwhile…-

After the battle, Naitus and the other rouge boys brought the books back to the Disney Vault library while Infinite went off to meet Riley with Pandora's help through a connection within the Null Space before teleporting to the place Riley wanted him to be for her plan to work.

That was where he met Two face through a phone call to discuss Riley's future plans regarding a bird girl.

When the other rouges and Disney Knights finally came out of the books from their long mission, they were shocked to find out what had happened while they'd been gone.

Tempest decided to stick around with her 'crew' a bit longer at Bliss' assistance given what she had promised as Valarina asked her to drop her off in Lakewood Plaza Turbo for a bit, promising to contact them if she needed a ride.

TKO on the other hand, convinced Shadowy Figure and Mojo to kidnap Beardo onto the ship due to his incredible cooking skills so they could have a chef on board.

Beardo was a big, blue skinned goblin with pointy ears, dark blue hair, black eyes, two notable fangs poking out from his bottom jaw, thick, hairy arms and thin legs and two short horns sticking from the top of his head wearing light blue jeans and a grey, short-sleeve shirt with a white apron over it.

"Guys, why did you take this guy from his shop just for us?" Bliss asked in confusion.

"It's so we can have a chef on our ship to help us with our meals" Mojo replied, nervously.

Bliss thought on it for a second.

"Do we need an assistant to replace Valarina?" Bliss suggested.

"Now you're starting to think like us" Shadowy Figure complimented.

"Is that a good thing?" Bliss asked, curiously.

Mojo, realising if he said what he wanted to say it would instantly confuse her, went with something simple.

"Yes, it is to us" He replied with a slightly devious grin that Bliss was oblivious to.

"Do I get my phone call?" Beardo piped up.

"NO!" TKO yelled.

"I suggest making us a gourmet spaghetti meal" Shadowy Figure hissed.

Beardo sighed.

"Alright, I'll help with your food requests if you give me proper living quarters" Beardo offered.

"Fine but no trying to escape, Bliss will alert us if you try to make contact with your Plaza friends" TKO warned.

-In another location-

Kage, the lone Pixar knight in the Pixar version of Toon town was looking at her Kindle records of all the Pixar worlds.

She was a shadow doppelgänger in the form of a female hedgehog that looked like an older Amy Rose with longer quills, bangs like Silver in a ponytail with yellow-green charteuse fur and yellow eyes.

There was a red dot for the world of _'Coco'_ as someone was attempting to target that world.

She was given the kindle a few weeks ago by a warrior in a purple hoodie which concealed their face.

As she headed out to the world of 'Coco', her kindle was sending information to the person who had given it to her.

At the same time, Green got an alert that Kage was investing a plot on 'Coco' by the Pony of Shadows and Queen Chrysalis, so he too rushed over to that world.

As this was all occurring, Derek the last remaining Pistachion from the Milo Murphy time line (in the 50's) used his army of pistachio people to infiltrate Milo's town (in the present), Herkleston and parts of Santa Cecilia ( _'Coco's_ location).

Mickey and Oswald, who had got the recent alerts contacted Dendy, Proxima, Normura, Claire and Mysticon Mage for a small meeting.

By the time Bliss was back at home when 2018 rolled in, she was now 11 as 4 years had passed in Townsville and she was a changed girl for better or worse.

XXXX

-4 weeks after the Kingdom Keepers mission in January 2018-

In Disney Castle, Patch was having his dinner when he got an unexpected visit.

"You're back?" He asked as tears streamed down his face.

-To be continued-

**Extra Scene**

**-In February 2018...**

**In Sector 18650, within a green, advanced temple a Universal Council Member in purple and red robes known under the name 'Siri' went inside to meet one of the order of the 12 members, Helper Hula specifically.**

**Helper Hula, who was a tall grey alien wearing a blue cape with eight floating eyes.**

**"I have come to seek knowledge on the how the multiverse's future will cope" 'Siri' requested.**

**"A threat bigger than the one your heroes have faced will potentially plague all multiverses in the distant future" Helper Hula warned.**

**"Thank you for this information" 'Siri' stated.**

**Helper Hula projected an image of 12 silhouettes coming out of light in 'Siri's mind.**

**'Siri' gave a weak smile before leaving the room Helper Hula was in and tried to contact Yen Sid on what they were told.**

**But a unknown person wearing a black cape with a brown helmet that was part of a advanced bounty hunter outfit stopped them from doing so.**

**"They can't know just yet. The time must be right" The mysterious person stated.**

**"Alright. I'll wait just a little longer. I just hope we have the firepower for this" the robed council member sighed.**

**-End of extra scene-**

**More action and resolutions coming your way. Stay tuned dear Final Space fans for more 'Easter eggs'!** **😉 Chapter 5 will take a while but I really hope you've enjoyed this story so far.**

**What Valarina is will be revealed in a different story.**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5- Aftermath, resolution and the future(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renu was suggested by CrescentMage from the Final Space Discord sever for the Infinity Guard outpost 0439. Grpia-42-FS (Means earth in Vigenere) was suggested by Weird theory guy on the Final Space Discord.

At some point just before the end of 2017, Boxman began creating his new robot child dubbed 'Jazz' for the time being.

Darrel and Fink were intrigued by this development.

"Fink, I suggest keeping tabs on Boxman" Shadowy Figure instructed through her collar communication.

"Roger that" Fink replied.

At the same time….

Valarina made a call to one of her associates who had abilities akin to a chameleon to stay in Universal Studios in case one of the rouges showed up as she spied on Dendy and began to mimic her a few times before going back to her apartment hidden in Mr Logic's shop to look at her photo again.

By the middle of January 2018, Valarina replaced Dendy and then headed to Universal Studios for a Stake out.

Once Zak Storm, Rinazuki, Cece, Marie and Vibe (AKA Cisco) disguised as Shannon, Rippen, Lord Boxman, The milkman and Diablo gained Tempest's trust to help them with their next mission regarding Aku, Zak and Cece had to return to the mirror dimension and kidnapped the real Milkman and Rippen from Penn zero along with Shannon to cover their absence as Rinazuki had to return home eventually as well.

-4 weeks after the Kingdom Keepers adventure (in January)-

-Grace's point of view-

After being back from the Kingdom Keepers mission, I went back to Disney Castle to finally confront Patch.

"You're back?" he asked as tears streamed down his face.

I nodded with a faint smile.

Patch was at first scared and confused to see me, but I quickly embraced him.

"I-I thought you were still mad" Patch stammered in shock.

"Well, I had a long thought about it while I was on adventures in the keepers' world and well I can't stay mad at you. You did what you did because you thought it would help take out the villains, but it didn't work out the way you wanted. Can we start over?" I asked, gently.

Patch, while hugging back, smiled.

"I would like that, and I promise I'll try not to do something like that again without your permission first" He reassured me.

"So, what did you do while I was away?" I asked with intrigue.

"I've been keeping tabs on the worlds you've visited in the past as Green has gone on a mission to the world of Coco for a while. I heard from Yen Sid that there's a female alien (Real Name: Zora) with the codename 'Esperanza' in Zetakron Alpha who's the leader of a resistance in sector 11 outside our solar system's boundaries" Patch replied.

"Yen Sid and Mickey promised to keep me posted on their progress on figuring out where that is so we can find out more" he added.

"Well, once you find out more let me know. I want to help in any way I can" I stated in determination.

"Thank you" Patch said, gratefully.

I nodded with a small smile before leaving the room.

Then Patch sighed.

"I hope I get to find out more. Maybe Green will help me rescue her eventually. I just hope Bliss won't give us any trouble" he muttered to himself.

-Third person POV-

Two weeks after the battle in Central City….

Tazma had broken into Nick Wizard's old hideout to find information to help Aku, who had just recently formed his group of allies (Some being from Tempest's crew).

She found a document that had records of Predaking, the Star Saber, Hessonite, the Square Peridot, Derek the pistachio, Uma, Harry Hook, Rippen, CJ, Luna Girl, Night ninja, Romeo, the Big bad and Proxima.

Upon reading the documents, she learnt that the Star Saber could only be wielded by a Prime and realised Starscream (Prime) would know of a Prime character for the job along with the people on the document being potentially useful to Aku and the inevitable future.

So with this new information, she went off to drag Starscream to Aku to alert him about the Star Saber and Prime person before going off to find the others on the document.

Meanwhile…..

Nova made contact with a helper alien who told her about the being called 'Lord Commander' and how recently he destroyed a ship while searching the galaxy for a green alien being.

This got Nova intrigued.

"Thank you, helper. That will be all" Nova dismissed him as the helper went back on his ship to Lord Commander.

She went off to do some research on **'E-351'** with intrigue and sent a message to Meteora, Tazma and Maleficent about her findings later. That was how she, Tazma and CJ found the perfect candidates for a 'team' suitable for Aku.

Maleficent was currently looking for someone to her first apprentice to teach magic to while being in her castle home.

A figure in a purple robe came to visit her while it was dusk.

"I suggest you looking into the boy called Brandon Kyle as Chernaborg has a hidden Crystal with the remaining essence of the shadow blot just in case he dies for good. But be warned, you must wait till January to contact and train the young boy" they warned.

"After you recruit him into your ranks, talk to the one known as 'Infinite' just in case they know anyone called Riley" They added.

"Alright, I'll do that but who are you?" Maleficent asked.

"I am Honoka, the shadow 'seer' of certain events" The figure replied as all Maleficent caught of her face was green glowing eyes and the outline of her face since it was literally made of shadow.

"You must all be ready for when 'Dark Zero' appears in 2027" She warned before leaving **.**

Because of this revelation, Maleficent sent Diablo to spy on the rouges only to discover Danyal's Disney book with intrigue.

So, she cast a spell on the book without anyone realising with Diablo's help and a time portal during **the end of the battle with Nick Wizard's army** (during the end of _'The Magic Awakens'_ ) and then set back to watch everything unfold in front of her from her old home.

In Disney Castle…

Yen Sid was in his study, using magic to keep a watchful eye on the multiverse.

He then noticed a small pink-purple rift that was lightyears away from Earth 42-FS (which was the farthest part of the multiverse) and 2 parsecs -about 7 lightyears- from Jupiter (In the Grpia 42-FS part of the multiverse).

A few minutes later, he received a purple silhouette holographic message.

"Yen Sid, I am known as 'Nightfall'. You need to keep an eye on that rift in case it increases in size no matter what. It is imperative that you follow my message because the whole multiverse is at stake not just Earth 25-FS" Nightfall warned.

"How do you know who I am? Are you from a new cartoon world?" Yen Sid wondered.

"That doesn't matter right now, as long you watch the rift and make sure you have allies you can trust 100%. I will check in on your progress every few years" she added.

"Alright, I'll watch the rift" Yen Sid promised.

"Oh and remember the planet name Renu" Nightfall stated before she ended the hologram call.

-In an Unknown location and time period-

Nightfall sighed.

"I just hope you can help Gary in time or they'll both get their way" she said, solemnly.

In 2018(4 days into January)….

"Do you really think the Rouges will pass their tests?" Mickey asked.

"They'll do fine, they already got through the keeper one and Danyal survived her encounter with Two Face. They have helped the Knights a lot but these next few missions will be just for them. Have faith, young King. They'll do fine" Owlman reassured him.

"Remember when we formed that council of allies that the Rouges and Knight have made with two characters presenting each group of allies?" Oswald reminisced.

"Yeah, that was fun but what if Nick Wizard tries to come out again?" Mickey asked.

"He won't. His story is over. The only seeds he has left behind are his supporters Nova, Paradox queen and a few others; even the mysterious future 'Dark Zero'. I heard on the news the other day (December) that the latest president of America was locked away in a painting due to how bad he was at his job" Yen Sid pondered.

"You don't think...?" Oswald began.

Nah, it would be too obvious He dismissed in his head.

"Is Patch still around?" Mickey asked.

"Yes but he and Grace are not speaking for a while due to what he did in Remnant. He's around the castle at times, since his ability is useful to us and we can keep him company" Yen Sid replied.

"Beware of Aku, he may try to kidnap one of the ally teams so ramp up security" Wayne's voice called out.

"Yen Sid, Order the Disney police to protect every ally team we have and make sure no one gets to them" Oswald ordered.

Yen Sid nodded and got to work.

No one of them knew that their combined efforts would end up being in vain...

That evening, Patch was asleep next Goofy in the Disney guard bedroom but he had a nightmare:

_-Nightmare-_

_Patch was running through a spaceship known as 'Galaxy One' with a cat being that looked like him only with teal and white fur and yellow eyes with black pupils currently wearing a grey helmet shaped like his head with orange lens, a brown sweater with a light brown belt, robot arm cutoffs and grey boots was charging after him._

_"Where is 'E-351'?!" the feline bounty hunter cried while shooting with his handguns._

_"I don't know who or what that is!" Patch yelled, truthfully._

_All of a sudden, he was transported to Earth 25-FS and saw a young 7-year-old blonde boy watching TV in the background with his dad as he did extensive research on a pink rift the size of a newborn kitten away from Earth._

_"Dad, can we play now?" the young boy asked._

_"Sure, Gary. How about I make you a treehouse you can play in?" His dad suggested._

_"That would fun!" Gary cried._

_Patch was then transported to another planet beyond the solar system._

_A 13 year-old orange cat with a blue mohawk was transformed to a place called 'Terrorcon Prime' as a mysterious being known as 'Lord Commander' got wind of Scarlet Lance discovering the green, cuddly alien he's been searching for._

_All Patch saw was the ships the captain of the Scarlet Lance was in company of as a larger ship appeared in front of it._

_"You have something I want. Give it to me!" Lord Commander's voice cried._

_A crew member warned the captain that their ships had been locked in target._

_"Prepare the light engines!" the Captain cried._

_Lord Commander's ships began to fire rapidly at the ships._

_The blasts caused a hole in the ship the captain was on and instantly killed everyone on the ship._

_Patch saw in a different location a young white and teal cat figure playing with his orange cat 6 year old son on a planet with other being like them._

_Then the white and teal figure had to go to work as an undercover bounty hunter in a place called Yarno._

_There he was told that if he worked hard enough for the Infinity Guard and Terra Con Prime, he could be promoted in due time._

_It was during his time, he rescued a human-prejudice blue alien with googles from being sold to merchants._

_A yellow lizard alien who had been watching made a call to someone as the duo left._

_Then Patch was teleported somewhere else just as the green, cuddly alien was used as a power battery near Earth 25-FS to make the time rift bigger while causing the earth to be destroyed._

_-End of nightmare-_

Patch woke up in a cold sweat while in shock.

"I need to record this!" Patch realised.

He rushed the archives in the Disney castle and woke up Chip to help him write down what he had seen.

Once all of his visions were record, he rushed to see Owlman for help.

"What do I do about these visions?" Patch asked.

"I suggest alerting the allies council about this to be well-prepared for the future" Owlman warned.

Patch hung his head.

"I just hope I can reconcile with Grace before that time" he sighed.

"Keep trying, little guy. She can't stay mad at you forever. You're too adorable and you're her best friend" Owlman remined him.

"Thanks" Patch said, with a faint smile.

-4 weeks later-

Yen Sid got a late night visit that day while he was working on ways to safeguard each ally team from an unexpected visitor.

"Yen Sid, I just want you to know that Grace and I made amends without your knowledge. We're gonna try to communicate better before resuming missions together again" Patch confessed.

"I'm glad you told me, Patch. Thank you" Yen Sid said, gratefully.

Patch bowed in respect before leaving.

Yen Sid then sighed.

"I hope he doesn't have any more nightmares" He muttered to himself.

XXXX

At shadowlands (where Chernaborg's remains were), a figure with a purple robe came to where the heroes had last fought.

Nova and Paradox Queen met them there in good timing.

"The remnants of this battle is a treasure trove of answers. Will you help me prepare for 'Dark Zero's eventual arrival?" The figure asked.

"Of course" Nova replied.

"Nick Wizard is counting on us to do this and I have an idea of how can help" Paradox Queen added with a cunning grin.

The laugh of a familiar red, green and black character bellowed in the distance.

The white wolf from 'Samurai Jack' howled in dismay.

"He's only the first step. We need a few more friends to pull this off and I have a friend who'd be willing to help. Valarina" The figure, called Honoka, stated.

"I'll make a few calls" Nova promised.

"Good, we'll need to make sure everything goes smoothly up to the year 2027" Honoka stated.

"And, Nova, keep a sharp eye on Aku" She added.

-end of extended cutscene from 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 Final mix'-

In 2027 (During the years Samurai Jack isn't around in his timeline and world)….

Aku looked on his list of potential 'Vessels' for his essence and found three dimension-hopping friends who intrigued him…

To be continued….

**Extra Scene:**

**(At some point during or after 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 5 final mix'.)**

**Maleficent's apprentice, Mardoc got a message from Nova about the green specimen she had researched.**

**He left 'The Wayne' hotel to investigate as a figure with a blue hood covering a blue space uniform confronted him in the alleyway.**

**"Are you an associate of that Lord Commander guy Nova told me about?" Mardoc asked.**

**"Yes, and I need you and your friend to tell Helper Hula that we're gonna make sure Captain Airgone** **doesn't figure out the truth behind that rift that could ruin everything" the figure insisted.**

**"Alright, I'll relay the message. Um…." Mardoc trailed off.**

**"Call me Stone. I have an agent working with engineers to build something as we speak" Stone stated.**

**"Could you ask Lord Commander if he'd be willing to work with me in the future?" Mardoc asked.**

**"I'll let you know once his plan is in motion" Stone promised as he gave him a phone with features not found in the middle of the 21** **st** **century.**

**"Understood" Mardoc sighed as Stone left him to go back to his job.**

**Mardoc then returned to The Wayne to brief Maleficent on his progress.**

**Meanwhile….**

**As Mickey, Oswald, Patch and the rest of the Disney residents were asleep or busy, Mickey and Oswald's ally circle received a message from the Infinity Guard from the Earth 25-FS section of the multiverse.**

**"Is this the council of allies? If yes, then I ask you to keep an eye on the Goodspeed family please. Don't ask why, I can't release that information. Don't tell your superiors about this mission, understand? Good luck from Jeff. Oh, and I'm part of the infinity Guard. By doing this task, you will be assisting us to protect life" Jeff, a man in his 20's with brown hair said as the camera he was using obscured his face from view.**

**"Hmm…. I guess we can help them for now" Ilia proposed.**

**She had been added to the group to represent Remnant in the circle after gaining Mickey's trust.**

**Proxmia, Arkyna (Mysticon Dragon Mage), Dendy, Nomura and Claire had been added to the group after Naitus, Morgan, Anakin and Toboe's adventure trying to retrieve the kingdom keepers books due to how trustworthy and helpful they were.**

**Craig had been brought to the group by Yen Sid as a future ally could see a little bit of how the council worked while Makini and Aisha (Kaira's second born) had been recruited so there was a connection for the Pridelands as well.**

**Craig was a young, slim 9 year old black child with a large head, large expressive black eyes, similarly sized ears, a prominent, flat nose, and black hair of an average stature wearing a yellow long-sleeved T-shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie (also known as his "hoodie armour", which has level 7 protection against thorns), jeans, and white sneakers with a large teal-coloured frame purse, dubbed the "Purse of Holding," in his possession.**

**"This will be fun" Connie stated.**

**"We have to remain cautious on this mission though" Garnet advised.**

**"If this takes years to complete, I'm in" Proxima announced.**

**"Agreed" Claire and the others added.**

**"So, let's get to work!" Makini cried.**

**However, neither of them knew that a spy for 'Dark Zero' was watching their every move.**

**-To be continued (and resolved in Universal Knights)-**

**Here's my very recent version of the timeline (I'm unsure if I'm gonna do three stories for the Universal Knights saga again):**

**_My story timeline:_ **

**_The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge_ **

**_1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)_ **

**_A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 200's_ **

**_2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne rans into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him_ **

**_About 2008 or so- the Rouges are formed_ **

**_2012- Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan_ **

**_2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland_ **

**_-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams_ **

**_-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira_ **

**_-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge_ **

**_Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Curasders before taking control of the Spongebob writers_ **

**_Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut_ **

**_The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights_ **

**_after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):_ **

**_Valentine/ February sleepover_ **

**_The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)_ **

**_Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)_ **

**_Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)_ **

**_The last three RWBY shorts_ **

**_The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones_ **

**_The flash season 3 shorts_ **

**_Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)_ **

**_The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading_ **

**_Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle_ **

**_Chapter 20- The final battle_ **

**_Mission Skullgirls occurs_ **

**_Mission Rouge One_ **

**_Battle for Mewni(- Revenge of Toffee and Eclipsa's big escape (Nova Edition)!_ **

**_The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)_ **

**_The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)_ **

**_The Kingdom Keepers crossover_ **

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)_ **

**_Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens_ **

**_During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')_ **

**_Nova and Paradox scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)_ **

**_(2017 ends and 2018 begins)_ **

**_The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs_ **

**_Past events in 'Final Space' occur- Avacato looking for someone important, Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 (or 7), Little Cato arriving in Terrorcon prime to the jail and Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake_ **

**_-Patch and Green's duo missions (one includes attempting to rescue someone from Zetakron Alpha)_ **

**_Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission -as the last test for the knights-)_ **

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone_ **

**_Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends_ **

**_The Ducktales adventure occurs (In late summer time)_ **

**_The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!_ **

**_Angel's friends adventure_ **

**_The Magic School Bus fieldtrip_ **

**_Wander's war of an adventure_ **

**_The big hero 6 and Mysticons misadventure-coming soon (_ **

**_A Tangled extended adventure-TBA_ **

**_A PJ Masks night adventure- TBA_ **

**_Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA_ **

**_Universal Knights occur_ **

**_The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene_ **

**_Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)_ **

**_The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)_ **

**_-Most of the events of 'Final Space' occurs at the edge of the multiverse (The main one with our reality at the centre with our solar system)_ **

**_Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)- TBA_ **

**_-In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born_ **

**_-At an unknown point in the future PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident_ **

**_-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children_ **

**_-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her_ **

**_-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces_ **

**_Later on Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after his 'accident' time travel trip forward_ **

**_-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses'_ **

**_That's all for now._ **

**_See you in the next story._ **

**_Read and review or the villains will get you! ;)_ **

**_Grace out!_ **

**_PS: I'll try to make the pay off as exciting as possible._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the number 42 was suggested by weird theory guy on the Final Space Discord server.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I will do my best to give a good resolution to the Final Space 'Easter eggs' in 'Universal Knights' and another story I have planned called 'Universal Knights: Across the Multiverse'.
> 
> Note from 2021: the full timeline will be in its entirety will be shared in the last universal Knights story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first appearance of Karl Mordo from 'Doctor Strange'. the character is owned by Marvel.


End file.
